Cuando tengas un momento difícil ve al mar
by poeftme
Summary: Huir de todo siempre parece una buena opción. Pero, si vas a huir, que sea por tierra y no por mar.


Cuando tengas un momento difícil ve al mar

 _Tensemi._

 **[Aclaración]**

 _Hay un fic Tensemi (hermoso, por cierto) que tiene este aire, y me basé un poco en él porque me dio la sensación de que estos dos podrían llegar a ser así, que podrían llegar a esta situación, de alguna forma u otra. Espero les guste._

 **[Sin editar]**

* * *

Eita sube al auto con las emociones a flor de piel y desbaratadas a más no poder. No reconoce el modelo del coche, para él es gris y nada más. De conductor está Satori, mirándolo con sus ojos inquisitivos como siempre, y con una pregunta plasmada en ellos.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?"

No lo está. Más bien está repleto de dudas, que le inundan todo, le asfixian, y no sabe cómo calmar las emociones que le están sobreviniendo. Sólo alcanza a emitir un sonido que, espera, a Tendou le suene a un sí, mientras baja la cabeza y observa el piso. Puede ver envolturas de distintos tipos de dulces, y piensa que el chico de deportista no tiene ni el apellido y que es raro que se le de bien el deporte (el vóley, por lo menos). Asume que Satori entendió el sí implícito porque el coche arranca sin más tiempo, puede oír las ruedas sobre el asfalto y las respiraciones de ambos, se le hace aburrido. Y el otro parece entenderlo porque enciende el radio en una estación a la que no se acostumbra ninguno, por lo que termina cambiándola sin tener mucho éxito, pues no hay ninguna cursi y deprimente canción que se ambiente al momento, razón por la cual vuelven al silencio de sus respiraciones y las ruedas contra el suelo caliente.

—¿El auto es de tu padre? .—Si no hay temas en inglés para amenizar no le queda otra que sacar conversación.

—Madre —corrige—, él no me lo hubiese prestado. Mucho menos para esto.

—No creo que esto sea pedir prestado, según entiendo estamos huyendo, ¿no?

—Tan certero como siempre Eita —elogia—, me refiero a que, cuando mucho, ella no me mandara a buscar en donde esté.

—Ah .—Es todo lo que logra articular. Realmente se siente estúpido por eso, pero nada puede hacer, no cuando Tendou nunca mostró molestia hacia esa actitud suya.

Le extraña, después de un largo tramo, que Satori no haya soltado la retahíla de nombres de mangas que está leyendo, como suele hacer. Le observa un instante y no nota nada más que la concentración del otro al volante, pero sabe que hay algo más, porque él no es de quedarse callado haciendo nada, mucho menos si está haciendo alguna cosa que requiera su completa atención.

—Tengo miedo.

Es lo que dice, y lejos de cuestionarse cómo supo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, se preocupa. Porque él jamás ha exteriorizado sentimientos frente a él, y, hasta donde sabe, con nadie más. No encuentra qué decir para menguar su temor, pues ni él mismo puede ayudarse; sólo le mira, una vez más.

—No hace falta que digas nada, SemiSemi —le consuela. Aunque el tonto apodo que le dio haya salido de su boca, esta vez no puede enojarse con él.

El silencio se desborda de nueva cuenta y puede ver por la ventana la urbanización perderse de pronto, el gris se esfuma con rapidez, así como el verde se aproxima con la misma fuerza. Por la frente de Satori gotas de sudor deslizándose y de compañía el sol que le ilumina el rostro. Se pregunta cuándo aprendió a manejar, y tan bien, además.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a manejar?

—Cuando comencé a ser bueno en el vóley —responde, habiéndose girado a penas a verlo—, supongo que decidieron enseñarme porque por primera vez los enorgullecí.

—Eso es bueno, creo —dice, inseguro sobre si está bien lo antedicho.

Por fin, después de horas de viaje, Tendou ríe. Y parece auténtico, quizá como nunca antes.

—¿Estás realmente seguro? —inquiere, ahora en voz alta, y más calmo; la velocidad del vehículo disminuyendo, y él girándose a verlo.

—No lo sé —confiesa—, ¿estamos escapando de todo para siempre?

—Tampoco lo sé, pero, ¿sí?

—¿Está bien esto? Podríamos volver y afrontar todo.

—Afrontar que no nos quieran juntos, lo dudo mucho —replica, un tono molesto casi imperceptible.

—¿Y crees que ir al mar es una mejor opción? No hay trabajo, no hay comida más que para unos días, yo dudo de esto.

El auto inmóvil y Tendou mirándolo fijo, sus ojos brillando como si fuese a llorar.

—Es simplemente que no puedo seguir con mi vida, no así. Todo tan fuera de lugar, el mundo entero que me mira acusadoramente, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

Su corazón se encoge y sus manos le tiemblan, ¿por qué nunca notó que Satori era más que un chico bromista y desinteresado? Él estando siempre para apoyarlo, y ni siquiera podía devolver la confianza impuesta. Era un idiota.

—Además de tenerme a mí tienes a Wakatoshi, ¿me equivoco? Podemos intentar un poco más, juntos, y si no se puede elegimos esto: el mar. Piénsalo.

El otro guardo silencio, por un instante que se le hizo muy largo a Eita.

—Podemos intentar un poco más —concuerda, sonriendo, tan sinceramente como nunca—, pero primero vamos al mar, me ayuda a pensar.


End file.
